A Fresh Start
by lukkygrl08
Summary: This takes place after the series finale.And everything that happened did happen.And Rorys on the campaingn when she relizes one of the stops will be in Philly.She goes to see Jess but is he happy to see her or did she ruin their relationship last time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first Gilmore Girls Fan Fic and I wasn't sure how to write this first chapter. I wanted to give Rory a friend while she was gone so I did. She kinda talks a lot in this chapter but there was no other was to get all the Jess stuff out for Kylie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do however own this plot.**

**Author's POV**

Rory sat on the plane studying her itinerary. She was already missing her mom, she felt like she had lost time with her and that it had been too soon to say good buy.

"Is this seat taken." Rory looked up to see who had interrupted her thoughts. Standing there was a girl about her age with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"No," she replied." I'm Rory"

"Hi, I'm Kylie. Are you a reporter?"

"Yeah I just finished college. What about you?"

"I'm just out of college too and I'm a reporter. Looks like we have some stuff in common, where are you from?" Kylie seemed nice, Rory was relieved to have met someone she had stuff in common with.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Its one of those tiny quirky towns where everyone knows everyone. So small that if you talk to the right person, in ten minutes you'll know all the gossip from who's fighting with who to who is living a double life." Rory replied smiling as she talked about her hometown. "What about you?"

"That sounds like a fun place to live. I never knew what small towns were like I lived in New York until I went away to college. I hated it there I always wanted to live in a place like Stars Hollow, or at least know my neighbor. I think I saw my neighbor back in New York once and when I smiled and waved at him I think I heard him growl." Kylie said laughing. "So where are you looking forward to going most?" She pointed at the itinerary.

"I don't know. I haven't been many places so everywhere I guess. What about you?" Rory liked Kylie, she could already tell they would be friends.

"That's an easy one, Philadelphia."

Rory's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you say Philadelphia? I didn't see that on the list! _Why_ do we have to go to Philadelphia?" she said frowning.

"What's wrong with Philadelphia? And you?" Kyle asked clearly confused.

"My ex-boyfriend lives there. Normally not so bad but we have a pretty rocky past, and things didn't go so well last time I saw him." Rory surprised herself by being so open but she knew already she could trust Kylie.

"What happened?"

"I'd have to start from the beginning for you to get all of it."

Kylie leaned back in her seat. "I've got lots of time and I'm a great listener."

"Okay. Well when I was seventeen Luke's nephew Jess came to town. Luke owns the diner in town and feeds me and my mom pretty much every day. My mom's far from a chef. Luke was also like a father to me. Eventually he and my mom started dating but that was after Jess. When he came into town he was hated by basically every one but, there was just something about him. He was different than any one I had ever met, he was so smart. You never saw him without a book in his back pocket. I found that I liked him as more than a friend which wasn't good because I had a boyfriend, Dean. He hated Jess more than anybody.

"Jess was great but the thing was he left me three different times. The first was after we got in a car accident in my car that Dean had built for me, Jess was driving. He went away and then he came back after a week or two and a visit from me in New York. Yeah, I ditched school to go and see him in New York because he hadn't said good bye when he left. He came back the day of my mom's best friends wedding. I saw him standing by a river. He told me he had come back, I asked why and he said he just wanted to. He was looking at me right in the eyes and I could tell it was because of me. I kissed him. And yes I was still with Dean. In fact I was at the wedding with Dean and I still kissed him. I was in Washington for the whole summer so I didn't have to see him. I tried to write him but I didn't know what to say. When I got back he had a girlfriend. Weeks passed and we pretty much ignored each other.

"At the town Dance Marathon I was dancing with my mom and he came in with his girlfriend and basically stared at me all night. I couldn't take it anymore. Dean was dancing with me then because my mom's shoe broke and she went to get it fixed. I was talking about how annoying Jess was and Dean got mad, he yelled at me and broke up with me saying to me and Jess that now we could be together that it was obvious we liked each other. So Jess and I started dating we fought at times but we always made up. After we had been dating a few months we went to a party. He seemed upset and when I went to find him, he was upstairs alone. We started kissing and he acted like he wanted to have sex but I didn't want to, not there at some party. I stopped him and then he seemed like he was mad. I was upset and crying I told him I didn't know what I'd done. Then I ran out the room and he came after me saying that I hadn't done anything. As I was running out I bumped into Dean and his new girlfriend. He asked what was wrong then Jess caught up with me and saw I was with Dean, he mumbled figures under his breath as he walked by. Then Dean ran after him and punched him. They fought and wrecked the house. I didn't see Jess again until he came back to Stars Hollow a year later. Well guess what he tells me? He says he loves me and then runs back to his car and drives away. I thought that would be the end of him, I was wrong. One night Dean was dropping me off at my dorm, he had rescued me from a party. He was about to leave when Jess shows up. I sent Dean home then Jess asked me to come away with him. I said no.

"Then years pass, I temporarily dropped out of Yale, was living with my grandparents, fighting with my mom. And one night I'm getting out of my car (at my grandparents) I turn around and there's Jess. He said he wanted to give me something and he did. A book written by him. He asked if we could have dinner, I said yes. We meet the next night and as we're about to leave my boyfriend shows up. He comes with and they fight. Jess walked out and I went after him. He asked what I was doing. Why was I fighting with my mom, why was I living with my grandparents, why was I with Logan and why did I drop out of Yale. I couldn't tell him because I didn't know myself. He saved me. I fixed everything. Then I got a flyer for an open house at Truncheon Books which is where he worked. I went. I kissed him. I was still with Logan even though he had cheated on me. I told him that and that I loved Logan. He was upset and I know I really hurt him. That's why I freaked out." Rory finished. She had just told Kylie everything about her entire relationship with Jess. "So what do you think?"

"You should go see him. You know where he works. I'll even come with you." Kylie said encouragingly.

"Okay. I don't know how I'll face him but, I never will unless I do."

**A/N- Okay, so what did you think? I've already posted the next chapter I think it's better than this one. So if you didn't like this one don't give up on it yet. Oh and please review. If you have any ideas that you would like me to include let me know and I'll try to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Their first stop was in Pittsburg before they went on to Philly, so Rory had some time to think about what she would say to Jess. She had been sitting in her room for two hours and she still had no idea. That's when it occurred to her to call her mom. She dialed the inn's number.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking." Came the voice on the other end.

"Hi, Michel. Is my mom there?" Rory questioned.

"I do not know"

"Could you go look?"

"Fine but I will not be happy about it."

"I know you won't."

She heard footsteps and Michel saying "It is your daughter. Now I'm taking the rest of the day off since I had to go and look for you okay?"

"Bye, Michel." She heard her mother say. "What's up kiddo?"

"Guess where the campaign is headed in two days?"

"Guatemala, Beirut, Indonesia?" she guessed.

"Philadelphia." Rory replied darkly.

"Hmm, what's wrong with…..? Oh! Isn't Jess in Philly?" she asked.

"Yep."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know Kylie thinks I should go see him." Rory stated

"Who's Kylie?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Another journalist working on the campaign. I met her yesterday on the plane, and told her all about Jess, after I freaked out when she said we were going to Philly." Rory replied.

"Well, what do _you_ think?" her mom asked.

"I think she's right. I just don't know what to say to him." Lorelai was quiet for a minute and Rory knew she had something to say. "What is it mom? I know you have an opinion."

"It's just I think you need to apologize. I know he hurt you a lot but in the end you going there last time probably hurt him a lot more." She replied not sure how Rory would respond.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Anyway I gotta go Kylie and I are gonna go explore the city before our orientation dinner." Rory said. "I'll talk to you later. Love You. Bye."

**Two Days Later, Philadelphia, Rory and Kylie's hotel room.**

"So," Kylie began, "Do you wanna go see Jess tonight or tomorrow?"

Rory sighed, "Tonight I guess."

"That's the spirit!"

"Ugh…I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Rory complained. "Wait a minute what am I gonna wear?"

Kylie smiled. "Okay so when I said you should go see him I didn't know you still liked him."

Rory looked at her confused, "I don't."

"Then why do you care about what you're wearing?"

"I don't know…I guess I'll always kinda like him." Rory admitted blushing.

"Then that changes everything." Kylie stated while Rory looked at her confused. "Well before I thought you just wanted to see him and apologize but now that you wanna get back together that changes our whole mission. Hmm…one of my brother's friends lives here. I'll call him and ask him to dinner while we're in Truncheon then you have an excuse to ask him to dinner. And wear this, and this, with those shoes." she said pointing to a pair of dark jeans, a silky gold sleeveless shirt and gold kitten heeled shoes.

"Nice. And my hair?" Rory asked.

"Just wear it down."

Rory went and changed while Kylie called her brother's friend. Rory walked in at the end of the conversation.

"…Can you call me back in about twenty minutes? Okay. Bye." Kylie hung up the phone and smiled. "We should be there by then. Ready?"

"Yep." Rory responded unenthused.

**Truncheon Books**

Rory grabbed the handle and pushed open the door before she could change her mind. And there standing at a desk with his back to her was Jess. She took a deep breath and said, "Open Houses really work for you guys, this place was much cleaner then."

A few feet away Jess stiffened when he heard her voice. _'Uh oh'_ she thought, _'He's not happy to see me, well hear me.'_ He turned around slowly and she smiled.

"W-what are you doing here?" he said still looking very tense.

"What am I doing standing in front of you or in Philadelphia?" she questioned nervously.

"Philadelphia."

"Well, I'm working as a journalist on a campaign for the summer and this is where the campaign is based." she replied. She noticed he was looking over her shoulder then she remembered Kylie. "Oh, this is my friend Kylie. She's working on the campaign too. Kylie this is Jess." Kylie stepped forward and shook his hand. Then her cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." she said stepping back outside.

Once she was gone Rory turned to face Jess again. Some of the tension was gone now but he still seemed weird. _He's mad at me. I knew he would be. I never should have agreed to this. What was I thinking?_ Then his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm looking forward to this job, this is only really my fourth day so we haven't done much." she answered. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Not much going on here. Except today's big debate about who's actually in charge." he said smiling.

Rory laughed, "Well who won?"

"No one, they all stormed out of here twenty minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked still smiling.

"I wasn't part of the argument. I don't really care who they say's in charge they all listen to me anyway." He replied with a shrug.

"Jess, do you want to go to dinner tomorrow and catch up?" she asked before her brain could tell her not to.

Jess pondered for a second, and then his old smirk showed up, "Depends, what are the chances of that jackass showing up again?"

Rory considered for a minute and replied, "Seeing as we broke up and I don't think he knows where I am, I'll say very slim."

"Okay then."

"Alright I'll meet you here tomorrow at seven?"

He nodded. Then surprising him, she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek then pulled him into a hug saying, "It's good seeing you. You look really great."

"You too." He answered hugging her back and still sounding shocked.

She pulled away and walked to the door. Outside Kylie was still on the phone.

"Let's go" Rory said dragging her down the sidewalk.

"What happened?"

"We're going to dinner and you're not coming. Sorry."

"So it went well. I am so smart."

**Back in Truncheon**

Jess couldn't believe what had just happened. Rory had just walked into Truncheon, said she broke up with her boyfriend and asked him to dinner. This was too much for him to process. He began thinking about dinner tomorrow. _What was it, was it a date? Did she want to get back together with him? _This was all too confusing he needed to sleep and try to figure this out.

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update by Tuesday. And again review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So first of all thanks for the reviews. I was terrified to read them I thought you would hate but you didn't! I couldn't figure out how to write this so I decided to do it from their different POV's. So read, enjoy and review.**

**Jess' POV; The Next Day, 6:00pm, Jess' Apartment**

I was pacing my room an hour before she was supposed to come over and I still had no idea what this was. Or what I wanted it to be. _Did I want to get back together with her? Is that what she wanted or does she just want to catch up? And she broke up with her boyfriend! When did that happen?_ I grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed Luke's number. _Maybe he would know. He may of broken up with Lorelai but he still lived in Stars Hollow, of course he would know! Then again he was Luke._

"What?" came a voice on the other end.

I smirked "Well now aren't we cheery? Come on Uncle Luke where's the love?"

"Jess? I don't have time for you to be a smart-ass, what's up?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I was just calling to talk to you." I lied.

"Well can I call you back I'm kind of busy?" he started to hang up.

"Wait! How are things with Lorelai you said you guys we're working through some things?" I prompted trying to get Luke to bring Rory up first.

"They're good. We're starting fresh while Rory's gone." Luke replied realizing he wasn't gonna be hanging up yet.

"Is she working? She graduated in May right? Where's she living?" I asked trying not to sound anxious.

"Yeah, she's working on the Obama campaign and living on the road for now. When she gets back I guess she'll get her own apartment wherever she decides to work." I could here the pride in Luke's voice as he talked about her.

"So she's not living with her boyfriend?"

"Logan? No, they aren't together anymore I think they broke up at her graduation but, according to Lorelai it's been a long time coming. Listen Jess I really have to go we're really busy." He finished.

"Okay, bye"

_A long time coming, huh. _

**Rory's POV; Kylie and Rory's Hotel Room**

"Kylie! I'm leaving!" I shouted into the adjoining room.

"Okay see you later! And don't do anything your mom wouldn't do!" she replied laughing.

"She told you to say that, didn't she?" Kylie nodded. "I haven't even known you a week and you're already talking to my mother." I frowned at her.

"Yeah, and she said something about your friends calling her then she mumbled something about Paris and parties and opening doors. Does that mean any thing to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Bye!"

I headed out the hotel still not sure how I had gotten myself into this situation. _I can't believe I asked him out! Is this a date? I should know I'm the one who asked! Does he think it's a date? Does he want it to be?_ I arrived at the front door and knocked. A minute later a guy I recognized from the open house opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jess." I asked. Suddenly the guy was smiling and leading me into the book store.

"You wouldn't happen to be Rory, would you?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah, how do you know who I am?" this guy was starting to creep me out.

"Well I'm Matt I work here at Truncheon. And I've heard so much about you."

"From Jess?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well he mentioned you the rest I pried and annoyed out of him. He's not the chattiest person." He replied smiling.

I laughed, "No he's not." All of a sudden there was a crashing noise. I turned around and saw Jess lying at the bottom of the stairs. "I swear it wasn't me this time!" I laughed.

"Ha ha." He replied sarcastically. He winced as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I stopped laughing and moved towards him offering him my hand, "Are you all right? Did you hurt your neck?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said taking my hand and I pulled him to his feet. "How long have you been here? And what has he told you?" he asked looking at Matt.

"Hey! She's only been her a couple minutes and all I said was it was nice to meet her…finally." he smirked. Jess turned towards him and glared at him.

"Yeah, apparently I'm well known around here." I spoke up. Jess turned back towards me.

"I uh…I," he stuttered staring at the floor.

I noticed he was blushing slightly. So did Matt, "Awww, is Jess blushing!" he laughed but stopped when Jess glared at him. "I'm just gonna go now. Bye Rory, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." I looked back at Jess who looked back at the floor. "We're just kidding! Jeez, when did you get so sensitive?"

"I didn't!"

"Sure, now come on stop blushing and follow me!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"I will never live this down, will I?"

"Nope! Just wait until I tell my mom and Luke maybe mention it to Miss Patty or Babbette!" I continued pulling him down the street.

"Jeez, where are we going?" he ignored my teasing and tried to slow me down.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know!" I turned around and smiled at him. "That's why it's a surprise!"

**Jess' POV **

We stopped in front of a door that said _Charlie's_ on the front.

"We're here." She announced proudly.

"Are we gonna go in?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand dragging me through the door. "Stop dragging me you're gonna…" I trailed off, looking around I saw we were in a small diner type place with floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. She pulled me (more gently this time) through another door into another room filled with tables and instead of books the shelves were filled with records. I looked at her, she was smiling at my amazement. "How did you find this place?"

"Kylie, she found it when her and her brother were here visiting his friend. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I've never been here and I'm the one that lives in Philadelphia."

"I knew you'd like it! Kylie thought we should go somewhere else. She said this wasn't a good place for a date but I knew you would love it!" she said excitedly.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked at her, "Date?"

"W-well not…really. J-just…as a figure…of speech. I didn't think that, I w-was just repeating what Kylie said. But I guess I should know not to listen to her she's already in cahoots with my mother and I haven't even known her a week."

"Rory…"

"I mean this obviously isn't a date just two old friends catching up."

"Rory," I leaned forward and gently kissed her. "Your killing me here, I mean I thought this was a date."

She smiled looking up at me, "It is."

"Come on, let's eat." I said leading her to a table in the corner.

**Jess' POV; After Dinner, Truncheon's Front Step, 9:00pm**

"So, this might be a little weird but why did you and Logan break up?" I asked.

"He proposed." She replied looking away.

"What! He…he proposed!"

"Yep."

"And you said no."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready to get married and when I told him I wasn't ready he gave me an ultimatum. He said all or nothing."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"The guys an idiot to let you go."

"You let me go."

"No, not really. I mean I left which was so stupid of me but I never let you go. You were always with me in my head telling me I can do more. Constantly pushing me to finally grow up. I never let you go and I never will." I looked at her and she leaned towards me and kissed me.

"Jess,"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For last time I was here. I never should have come."

"I'm not sorry you came. I'm sorry we kissed and you were still with that guy but, I'm not sorry you came." I kissed her on the temple and put my arm around her.

"Jess, are we dating?"

"I don't know do you want us to be?"

"Yeah."

"Then we are."

"I think for this to work we need to tell each other everything we didn't do that last time. I know we thought we did but we didn't. And I mean everything about our past too."

"Your right. So, let's see I was born in New York, my dad left when I was born, and my mom went from guy to guy for years. I didn't trust anyone; I didn't depend on anyone because I had never been able too. I got in trouble a lot, I don't really have a reason for why I did that. I guess I just never got in any trouble for the stuff I did so I didn't think I ever would. My mom got to the point where she couldn't deal with me any more so she sent me to live with my uncle. He lived in this annoying little town, I hated everything and everyone in it until, I met this girl, her mom and Luke were friends, and they invited us over for dinner when I got to town.

"The girl was sitting in her room doing homework when I first met her. I thought I was in love with her, then I saw her books and I knew I was in love with her. But you see she had a boyfriend. So we were friends first, we would talk for hours about books and music but we could sit and read for hours too. She was perfect. Then one day we got in a car accident, she broke her wrist. I didn't know what to do I felt so bad. My uncle sent me back to New York. Then one day I'm sitting in Washington Square Park reading a book when she comes up behind me. We spent the day together and when she was getting on the bus to go home I asked her why she came. She said because I hadn't said goodbye. That's when I knew I had to go back. So I did. She was at a wedding, I went to see her and she kissed me. Then she ran off and told me not to tell anyone. She went away that summer. When she came back she continued to date Bag Boy."

"You're forgetting the part where you were dating Godzilla."

"Okay so I met another girl over the summer. We were never serious, truthfully I was only with her to get on the other girls nerves. Then at the town's Dance Marathon she and her boyfriend broke up. Then I broke up with Godzilla and me and the girl started dating. At times things were perfect and at others we weren't being honest with each other. I always felt like she was too good for me. I knew it was my own fault I never really tried in school. My principal told me I wasn't graduating. My dad came to town, of course I didn't know this because I had never seen him. It turns out my uncle saw him in the diner and went to see him. But he didn't tell me about it. My dad came back into the diner one night and told me who he was. Then he ran out. I confronted my uncle and chose to tell him I wasn't graduating. Then my uncle told me I had to leave so I left. I didn't say goodbye. I still couldn't get her out of my head. I kept acting like a teenager for a few years then I realized I had to do something with myself, maybe then I would be good enough for her."

"You left out a lot like the 'I Love You' and begging for her to go away with you."

"Not my best moments."

"Okay, so my turn. My mom was sixteen when she had me. My dad was never really in my life and when he was he always left things worse than they were when he got there. I was born in Hartford and lived there for two years. Then my mom moved us to Stars Hollow and we lived in the shed at the Independence Inn. My mom worked there and the owner let us stay there. We turned it into a home. I always did my best in school and in tenth grade I started at Chilton. I also started going out with my first boyfriend. Then Luke's nephew came into town. I knew I loved him when he stole my book and I gave him his name. I didn't break up with my boyfriend though so me and him were just friends then he went away without saying goodbye so I went to see him. He came back and I kissed him. Then after a few months and me breaking up with my boyfriend we started dating and I fell more and more in love with him. Then he left and he didn't come back.

"I tried to get over him but I don't think I ever really did. I didn't date at all my first year of college. No one could have been good enough, everyone would have been compared to him. Then I met another guy and we were friends at first, but I liked him. We started this stupid no strings attached thing, we dated each other, we dated other people. After a while I got sick of being one of many. I told him we should stop seeing each other, that I was a boyfriend girl. I thought he would except it but he didn't, he decided to commit. We dated for about two years before he proposed. But I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment with him and I told him so. He walked away from me at my college graduation and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"I know you are Jess." She pulled a book out of her purse and showed it to me. We were looking at it when a voice caused us to look up.

"Rory?"

**A/N- So what do you think? Who do you think it is? I know who it is but I wasn't sure what I wanted them to say so I just ended it there. A cliffhanger I know sorry. Please review it makes me write faster. And I'll try and update tomorrow. And again review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So this is like my third time writing this. I was about to post it and I reread it then I decided I hated it all. Now I'm starting over again so we'll see how I like this one. Oh, and to put you at ease it's not Logan. He might make an appearance in the story but not now. And this is a kinda random thought but isn't Milo adorable in the 'Big Girl Don't Cry' video. Especially when they're getting out of the car and she's trying to take they keys for a second you see him grin and it's just so cute. I kept rewinding to that part. Anyway random thought over on with the story.**

**Rory's POV**

"Rory?"

I looked up and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Tristan," I breathed.

"Who else?" he replied smirking as I jumped up to give him a hug. He looked over my shoulder at Jess, "Hey, I'm Tristan."

"Jess." He answered standing and shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I said finally able to form words.

"Well I moved here after military school and I liked it so I stayed. What about you? I thought you loved that annoying little town you lived in?"

"I'm working on the Obama campaign as a journalist. This is where it's based." I answered him.

Tristan looked at his watch, "Look I'm already late. Can we meet tomorrow and talk? You too Jess." He added after the glare Jess sent towards him.

"Okay." I answered for both of us.

"How about we meet at _Claire's_ it's a coffee shop. Do you need directions?" Tristan asked.

"I know where it is." Jess spoke up.

"Alright then, bye, Mary." Tristan said looking at me. "Bye Jess."

He walked off leaving me in shock and Jess very confused, "Why'd he call you Mary and who is he?" he asked.

"I met him at Chilton he thought I looked innocent so he called me Mary. His name's Tristan DuGrey." I answered still staring at the place where he had walked away.

"If you met him at Chilton how come I never heard you mention him." He asked still very confused.

"Him and some of his friends tried to break into one of their dad's safes and a silent alarm went off. His dad got mad and sent him to military school. That was before you came to town." I replied sitting back down and looking at him.

"Huh."

"Jess don't do that it always means you have something to say that you're not saying." I said annoyed.

"Did you date him?" he asked looking me in my eyes.

"No, we kissed once, almost twice but that time was for Romeo and Juliet. Paris somehow decided that he was the perfect Romeo to my Juliet. When I tried to back out she yelled." I answered him honestly.

"And that's enough to make a grown man cry. Wait a minute you started at Chilton when you were fifteen and you and Dean started dating when you were sixteen so….." he trailed off.

"Dean and I broke up the first time on our two moth anniversary. I went to a Chilton party the next day and Tristan and his girlfriend broke up there. I found him and he looked so sad I started talking to him and we kissed. I cried." I finished looking at the ground.

"You cried?" he laughed.

"Shut up! I had just broken up with Dean and I was very sad."

"Did you cry every time he broke up with you." He asked sincerely.

"Yes,"

"Why'd you go back to him once he did then?"

"Well, the first time we broke up because he said he loved me and I didn't say it back. After that I tried to act like I was okay with breaking up with him but after Luke got into a fight with him and I kissed Tristan I realized I wasn't. I wallowed and kinda got over him then he came to Chilton one day and we got back together."

"Did you say Luke got into a fight with Dean?" he asked shocked and amused.

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I always liked Luke even before I really knew him." He mused.

"Then the second time…"

"The second time?" he cut me off with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you didn't know we got back together. Remember when you came and asked me to go away with you? Shortly after that we got back together." I said. "We broke up when he came to pick me up from a Yale alumni party my grandparents threw that turned out to be a party to find me a suitable boyfriend. I found out Logan was there and me, him, Colin, Finn, and several other guy I went to school with went out to the pool house to get away from the party. When I went out to meet Dean they were all behind me and he realized he didn't fit into my world so we broke up. Then Finn proceeded to try and cheer me up by reenacting _The Passion of the Christ_."

"And I did a marvelous job, didn't I love? One of my best performances if I do say so myself." I heard Finn's voice and looked up to see him leaning on the side of the cement rail.

"Finn!" I jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"LDB stuff. We have a big event tomorrow. One of my last one's. You should come, you are in fact an honorary member." At my hesitation he added, "Logan won't be there we haven't heard from him since your graduation."

"Sure, can I bring Jess?" I indicated Jess who was still sitting on the steps.

"Of course love. Here are the directions. It starts at six."

"Your choice I assume."

"Well anytime else is just ungodly. Well I have to get back before Colin breaks something." He said kissing my cheek.

"Because you're the most likely to not break something."

"More likely not to than Colin, bye love."

"Bye Finn."

**A/N – That all I'm gonna write for now its short I know but I finally finished. And I promised you this three days ago but I kept hating what I wrote. I absolutely promise there will be another chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow. Please review really even if it's short just a few words or if you want a couple paragraph's. Just as long as it's there. And please I need ideas for the LDB stunt. Thanx for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's the next chapter, I have no idea where I'm going with it but here it is.**

**Tristan's POV**

I sat in the coffee house waiting for Rory. _I can't believe I saw Rory yesterday. Who was that guy with her? Was he her boyfriend? What ever happened to Farmer John? I shouldn't have invited him. He's probably just as big a jerk as Dean._ Just then Rory walked in dragging Jess by his hand. _Apparently he didn't want to come himself._

"Hi Tristan," she said walking up and hugging me.

"Hey Mary, Jess" I answered hugging her back then shaking Jess' hand.

"Hi." He replied emotionless.

We sat down and a waitress came over to take our order. After she had ordered Rory turned to me and smiled. "So what happened after you left Chilton?"

"I went to military school and I didn't talk to my dad for most of the time I was there. When I graduated we started talking again I moved here and went to school. I graduated in May and I've been working since then. Me and some of my friends share an apartment pretty near where I saw you last night. What about you?" I asked drinking my coffee.

"I graduated top of our class from Chilton. I went on to Yale. I took some time off that wasn't exactly the highest point in my life. I graduated and started working on the campaign." She said staring at her empty cup then up at Jess.

"Don't look at me like that! I'll go get you more coffee." He grumbled getting up and taking her cup with him. He came back a few minutes later.

"Thank you, hun." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. _Well I guess he is her boyfriend._ "Tristan, we ran into one of my friends from Yale yesterday. He invited me to this party type thing well, really it's an event for a secret society at Yale. It's later today if you wanna come." She said facing me again. "But if you come you're not allowed to mention it ever again. You too." She said addressing Jess.

"Sure. And why can't I mention it?" I asked.

"Because it's a _secret_ society." I could hear the duh in her voice.

"And you're in it?"

"I'm an honorary member. I was researching the club for the paper and I found out one of my friends was in it. I asked him if he could help me with my article. At first he said no then he changed his mind. I was blindfolded driven to the location and had all these conditions I had to agree to. That was supposed to be my only one but I started dating Logan who was a leader of sorts. I just kept going to them. Last night Finn invited me and Jess." She said finishing her coffee and looking at Jess again.

"No! I'm not gonna risk Luke killing me." He said looking away from her face.

"He's not gonna know."

"You promised we would call him and Lorelai tonight and you know he'll ask me." He continued staring at the table.

"You don't have to tell him!" she pouted.

"I can't lie to him! That was your sixth cup! That has to be enough for one day!"

"Blasphemy!" she cried.

"Oh fine! But this is your last one!" he gave in.

"Yes! You caved in a minute wait till I tell mom! That's a new record!" She said victoriously as he got up.

"Still addicted to coffee I see." I laughed.

"It's not an addiction! I'm a Gilmore we need coffee to function properly!" she defended.

"Right."

"It's true ask my mom. If we don't have coffee, we are very likely to snap at people and you don't wanna see that."

"I've seen it, remember?"

"No you hav…oh. So you see my point?"

"Here." Jess said coming back and sitting down.

"Thank you!" she smiled. "So Tris, you wanna meet us at Truncheon later? That's where Finn's gonna meet us tonight."

"Sure that's where you were last night, right?"

"Yep, we should go. We have to call mom and Luke. So we'll see you tonight around five thirty?" she asked me.

"Works for me."

"Okay bye." She got up and gave me another hug. "Come on Jess."

"See you man." He said to me.

**Jess' POV**

"Do I have to be here for this?" I complained.

"Yes! I told them we would both call."

"Exactly _you_ told them not me. _I_ never said_ I_ would." I argued.

"Jess please!" she leaned forward and kissed me slowly.

"That's not fair, fine!"

"Thank you." She kissed me again. Then dialed the number to her house.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered. Then in the background I heard Lorelai's voice, "LUKE! I told you to let me answer the phone you're not supposed to just say hello!"

"Yeah Luke it's gotta be something my grandma won't approve of!" Rory scolded.

"He just doesn't understand." Came Lorelai now on speakerphone.

"Yeah. Jess say hi." She ordered me.

"Hi Lorelai, Luke."

"Well if it isn't James Dean himself."

"You know I do have a name. Could you please call me by it?" I begged.

"No! Where's the fun in that?" she retorted.

"Okay you two stop bickering! So mom how are things at the Inn?" Rory broke in.

"There fine Michel tried to turn the barn into a spa again. I drove up and there were guy's unloading a Jacuzzi." She sighed. "How's the campaign? How's Philly? How's Kylie?"

"The campaign's fine I have a lot more free time than I expected. Philly's great I love it here. And Kylie's fine." Rory told her mom.

"Well of course you love it there with lover boy over there to keep you company who wouldn't?"

"Again I have a name. And please don't refer to me as lover boy it's disturbing."

"I have to agree with that." Luke spoke up. "And how many cups of coffee has she had today?"

"Hey! No fair, you guys are teaming up! All I'm saying is with some one as pretty as Jess there to keep her company of course she loves it!"

"Pretty?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, Jess' man pretty!" Lorelai defended.

"Since you called me by my name twice I won't mention the fact that when you and Luke get married I'll be your nephew. So you just called your future nephew man pretty. And she's only had like six, Luke." I responded.

"And I won't mention the fact that when we get married you and Rory will be cousins!"

"Ah jeez!" Luke and I exclaimed together.

"Okay! Let's settle this Jess' man pretty. And we started dating long before you two so actually mom, you'll be marrying your daughter's boyfriend's uncle." Rory spoke up.

"Well you broke up so you're dating your mother's boyfriend's nephew." Lorelai retorted.

"We never officially broke up! We took time apart!"

"Four years?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay just stop you two!" I said putting my hand over Rory's mouth.

"Alright. I give up friends again?" Lorelai questioned.

I was about to take my hand away when Rory bit my finger. "Dammit!"

"Sorry," she snickered.

"What'd she do?"

"She bit me!" I yelled holding my finger.

"Ooh! Dirty!" Lorelai laughed.

"Suck it up Jess! So who wants to hear happy news?" she questioned.

"I do!" yelled Lorelai.

"Well, our next stop on the trail got cancelled because of Hurricane Dean. So our boss gave some of us the week off."

"And?" Lorelai prompted.

"Jess and I our coming to Stars Hollow!" she shrieked happily.

"You are?" asked Luke and Lorelai.

"We are?" I asked at the same time.

"Yeah we'll be there Sunday. Gotta go, love you, bye!" she hung up then turned to me.

"No,"

"Come on Jess!"

"No! I'm not going back to that town! The hate me enough when I'm not with you! There's a good chance they'll try and run me out of town!"

"No they won't! And don't you wanna see Kirk in his little glass box?" she said trying to get eye contact. Which wasn't gonna happen if I could help it!

"Rory they hate me and they hate us together. And I really don't feel like having my ass grabbed all week by Miss Patty and Babbette!"

"I don't wanna know. do I?" asked Matt coming downstairs.

"Hey Matt! Don't you think it would be great for Jess to spend the week in his hometown?" she said.

"We're going to New York?" I asked sarcastically.

"That was never really your home! Stars Hollow is!" she retorted.

"Where's Stars Hollow?" Matt asked curiously.

"Hell." I answered.

Rory hit me and replied, "It's about thirty minutes from Hartford."

"Really? I've been planning on taking a trip to Hartford I was actually gonna ask Jess to come with. So this works out good. When are you leaving?"

"Sunday,"

"I can't leave until Monday. Do you know where I can stay?"

"You should stay in Stars Hollow it's not to far from Hartford and my mom owns an Inn!"

"Cool." Matt said walking back upstairs.

"See it's gonna be fun and with Matt there Miss Patty and Babbette will have fresh meat." She stated.

"Yeah but I have a better butt than him and I'm man pretty remember?" I joked giving in.

"Yay! Thank you!"

**A/N- I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have to use the generic I've been busy excuse. But it's true! I swear! I have school starting in a week and I still have two books to read and grammar to memorize. Plus my dad had knee surgery a couple days ago and I won't tell you what they did cause it's disgusting and you really don't wanna know but, he is in a lot of pain and can't stand without help. So again I'm really sorry. Once my dad starts to get a little better and school starts I'll be able to update more. And please I need idea's for the LDB stunt I can't think of anything! Oh and review please! There are a lot of people putting me on story alert and a few story favorite's and I appreciate that so much! But reviews are really great too! I mean what better than opening up your email and finding reviews so just press that little blue button and write a few words. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I know this update took awhile but it's like the world is working against me to prevent me from updating. And I'm not just saying that, I broke my wrist on Sunday and this stupid cast makes it very hard to type. Worse than that It's my right wrist and guess what I'm right handed so I have to learn to do everything with my left hand. Anyway here's the chapter! And thanx for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**Rory's POV**

"Jess!" I called entering Truncheon.

"Hey Rory," Matt said from his place on the couch.

I smiled at him, "Hi Matt,"

"So tell me more about this Stars Hollow. Jess won't tell me anything."

"Well he's not the best person to tell you everybody there hates him." I told him sitting on the chair across from him.

"And why's that? I mean he's just so damn charming!" he asked sarcastically.

"Well they didn't like him at first because he was according to them a hoodlum. He was sarcastic, rude, a troublemaker and pretty much hateful to everyone. Except me." I added.

"Because he liked you!" Matt teased in a girly voice.

"They hated him after we got in a car accident in my car and he was driving. I fractured my wrist. They hated him more when we started dating. They really hated him when he left. The second time." I explained.

"Why would you let _Jess_ drive your car?"

"Why wouldn't I? And it wasn't really his fault some furry thing ran out into the road and he swerved."

"Because it's Jess!" he answered my question.

I rolled my eyes at him, "So tell me about him since he's been here. I've told you lots of Jess in Stars Hollow stories. I wanna here Jess in Philly stories!" I said excitedly.

"No you don't!" Jess yelled running down the stairs. My jaw dropped. There stood Jess at the bottom of the stairs in a suit! He smirked at my response and came over to kiss me.

"Scary!" exclaimed Matt from the couch.

"What?" Jess asked looking at him.

"I've never seen you wear a suit before. Hell I didn't even know you owned a suit!" he replied still shocked.

"Matt stop gawking at me! I'm taken!" Jess joked putting his arm around my waist and leading me out the door.

Once we were outside I just looked at him. "You…I…"

"A Gilmore speechless!" he teased. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. And a real smile not a smirk. I just smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Let's go." I said pulling away but wrapping my arm around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He led me around the corner and walked up to a red mustang.

"This is your car!" I asked incredulously.

He smirked, "Yeah, I got it after I moved here and wrote the book. I don't drive it much, I mostly walk."

"Can we take it to Stars Hollow?" I asked eagerly.

"Why so you and your mom can devil egg it?"

"How did you know that was us?" I asked shocked.

"The only other person in that town that would do that was me."

"You have a point." I said then I saw Tristan out of the corner of my eye. "Tristan!" I called out to him.

He saw us and walked over, "Hey Mary, Jess. Nice car." he said admiring the mustang.

"Thanks." Jess answered getting in. Tristan and I followed suit. Jess followed the directions Finn had given us and after a while we were in the woods approaching what appeared to be an empty warehouse. Jess looked over at me for an explanation as to why we were in the middle of the woods.

"_Secret _society." I repeated. Getting out of the car I saw Finn walking towards us.

"Love we have a small problem." He said.

"What?"

"Well, Colin being the idiot he is invited Logan and he's here. I swear I didn't know until he walked in five minutes ago." He looked concerned. I smiled at this he really was a good friend. He had known Logan for years but here he was concerned that I would have to see him.

"It's okay Finn." I said reaching up and hugging him. "Thanks for caring but its okay really." Relief washed over his face and he looked behind me at Jess and Tristan.

"Jess hello good to see you." He said shaking his hand. "And I don't believe we've met." He looked at Tristan.

"Hey I'm Tristan."

"Finn." He shook Tristan's hand then turned back to me, "Well I'm off to look for a redhead. Bye love."

"Bye Finn." I turned to Jess who was scowling. "Come on Jess, I promise if he's a jerk you can hit him. Hell, if he's a jerk you and Tristan can hit him. You like to fight if I remember correctly." I said smirking at Tristan

"Who's Logan?" Tristan asked.

"My ex-boyfriend, him and Jess don't really get along." I explained to him.

"That's because he's a jackass." Jess said still scowling.

"Well I guess I could help." Tristan sighed dramatically.

"See Jess. It'll be fine."

"Okay let's go." he said leading us inside. I glance around and see Logan standing not to far from us talking to Robert.

"Great, come on lets get this over with." I sighed and walked over with Jess on my right one hand wrapped protectively around my waist and the other clenched in a fist at his side.

Tristan who was on my other side leaned down and whispered, "Which one's him?"

"The blonde." I answered. Logan noticed us just then and his eyes darted from my face to Jess' to Tristan's then to Jess' hand around my waist, when he saw that he scowled briefly then looked back to me smiling.

"Hey Ace,"

"Hi Logan," I removed Jess' hand and gave Logan a quick hug. When I stepped back I felt Jess stiffen. I grabbed his hand interlacing our fingers and he relaxed a little. "Logan you remember Jess and this is Tristan. Tristan, Logan." I gestured between them. Logan offered his hand to Tristan and he just glared down at him. I heard Jess snicker next to me. This was gonna be a long night.

**Jess' POV**

"So Jess good to see you again." Logan said glancing briefly at me.

"Logan! I need your…Rory!"

"Honor!" Rory squealed then ran to hug the blonde girl approaching us.

"Rory it's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

"I know!" she turned back to us, "Honor this is my boyfriend Jess Mariano and my friend Tristan DuGrey. Tristan, Jess this is Honor Huntzberger, Logan's sister." When Rory said boyfriend Logan turned about three shades whiter. I smirked and held out my hand to Honor.

"It's nice to meet you," I said smiling. This girl seemed much nicer than Logan.

"You too."

"Yeah nice to meet you." Tristan added shaking her hand as well.

"Well I'm gonna borrow Rory we have_ lot's_ of catching up to do." She said glancing at me.

"See you." Rory called over her shoulder.

As soon as she was gone I turned to Tristan, "Wanna head to the bar?"

"Sure."

We walked over and sat at the bar and ordered once our drinks got there I looked at Tristan. "So you went to Chilton?"

"Yes I did."

"You ever meet Dean?"

"Farmer John?"

"So that where that came from he referred to himself as that once but, I couldn't remember ever calling him that." I smirked this guy might be okay after all.

"Yep, I met him at a Chilton dance. Then I saw him when I came to Stars Hollow for a school thing, Rory and I were in the same group."

"You've been to Stars Hollow?"

"Yep, and some lady grabbed by ass repeatedly." He answered cringing

"Red hair or blonde?"

"Blonde,"

"That's Babbette she's much milder than Miss Patty." I laughed.

**Rory's POV**

"So that's your boyfriend?" Honor asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes,"

"He's cute! How long have you known him?"

"Since I was seventeen."

"So that's the Jess that Logan was referring to in one of his drunken rants. He said something about you two being high school sweat hearts."

"Yeah that's him. And we dated in high school."

"Well I'm happy for you. He seems nice and smart. Not to mention his _very_ good looks! What does he do?"

"He's a writer, he has one book published. And he works at the place that published it. And thank you. It's not weird us talking about Jess with the whole me and Logan thing is it?"

"No, I really think you're the best thing that ever happened to him. But I'm kinda glad you didn't marry him. He didn't deserve you, and I want you to know you truly did break Logan Huntzberger. He hasn't gone back to his previous ways. Look I should be going Josh is at home with the flu." She got up and hugged me, "Bye Rory. Call me."

"I will, and tell Josh I said hi and to feel better. Bye." I got up to go find Jess and Tristan. I found them sitting at the bar laughing. Wait, laughing? "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "Let's go find Finn and find out what the stunts gonna be." I grabbed Jess' hand and headed for the other bar where I found Finn staring at a picture of dog's playing poker. "Hey Finn, so what the stunt tonight?"

"One of the potatoes came back cut in half so we had to cancel it." He said turning to me.

"Potatoes?" Jess asked confused.

"They test their stunts using potatoes." I explained like it made all the since in the world. I had learned a long time ago to not question things when it came to Finn, Colin and Logan.

**A/N- I just felt like ending it there. Again sorry for the wait. I'm also starting a new Gilmore FF. It's gonna be a Lit too but very AU. It will probably be up tomorrow it's called **_**We're a Family**_** I hope you'll read it. And please review I know your out there reading (you can't hide I saw how may hits this story has) but your not all reviewing. And reviews cheer me up and make me want to ignore the pain in my wrist and write so please press the button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So this is chapter seven. It's probably gonna be pretty long. I want to put some of their visit to Stars Hollow in here. So that means a long chapter which is a good thing right? Thank you for the reviews I really hope they will continue and increase.**

**Jess' POV**

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. That would be great!" I said excitedly as Rory walked into my room. I ushered for her to come sit next to be and she did trying to catch what the people on the other line were saying. I smirked at her and leaned away teasing her. "Yes, I will. Thanks again Mr. Lest. See you then, bye. Guess what?" I said turning towards her.

"What?"

"That was a guy from a local T.V. station they read my book and they wanna do an interview with me."

"That's great Jess!" she leaned forward and kissed me. "When is it?"

"Friday, you wanna come with?"

"Of course." She jumped up pulling me up with her and giving me a hug "I'm happy are you happy?" she asked her head buried in my neck.

"Very happy." I replied hugging her tighter.

**Jess' POV**

"Jess you're gonna be on T.V. you have to dress nice." Rory argued looking through my closet. "Don't make me call my mom. Then you get to listen to her tell you exactly what to wear and what to say and to talk about her."

"Rory it's just a local T.V. show."

"Yes but you're representing not only yourself and your book but Truncheon too. If you left it up to Matt and the other guys you would already be out of business."

"Then make them dress up."

"Come on Jess! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" She yelled getting frustrated.

"Okay, jeez I'll wear the suit but no tie. Happy?" I asked taking the suit from her.

"Whatever."

"Com on Ror, I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'll meet you down stairs." She said walking out the door. I changed, combed my hair then headed down stairs. Rory was sitting on the couch talking to Matt. "You ready?" I asked walking up to her.

"Yeah," she got up and walked past me through the door. I followed and we walked to the studio in silence. Once we were there they showed us around then took us to the set where we met the host.

"Hi, I'm Lacey Wells." She said offering me her hand.

"Jess Mariano." I replied shaking her hand.

"So Mr. Mariano basically we want to do more of a story on you. We'll talk about the book but I want to focus on you the person. If there are any questions you don't want to answer than you don't have to." She explained.

"Okay and please call me Jess."

"Alright. We go on in three minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I added walking over to Rory who was sitting behind the camera man. "Hey I'm sorry. I love you, you know that right." I said tilting her head up to face me.

"Yeah, well I am pretty lovable." She joked pulling me into a hug. "I love you too."

"I gotta go. I'm on." I said kissing her quickly and walking back toward the stage. I sat in the chair opposite Lacey and she gave me a quick smile before turning to the camera.

"Good morning everyone. As you know I'm Lacey Wells. Today we have a special guest he's a local up and coming author everyone please welcome Jess Mariano." She turned to me, "So Jess where's your hometown?"

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut." I answered without thinking. "Actually originally New York that's where I was born and where I lived until I was seventeen but Stars Hollow's my real home."

"Stars Hollow, I've never heard of it."

"That really doesn't surprise me. It's a very small town." I answered not really wanting to talk about it anymore. I looked over at Rory who was giving me a triumphant look. Great I had just openly admitted to Stars Hollow being my home.

"Do you have any nicknames?" she asked sensing I didn't want to talk about Stars Hollow anymore.

"Uh, yeah. Dodger." I replied looking at Rory again this time she was smiling.

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was seventeen."

"Really it's in reference to the Oliver Twist character right?"

"Yes,"

"How'd you get that nickname?"

"I stole a friend's book without her knowing it. When I gave it back to her she called me Dodger and it stuck." I explained to her.

"Do you have any sibling's?"

"I have a half sister, Doula she's my mom's daughter with my step father. And a step sister Lily she's the daughter of my step mother." I thought about Lily, I should go see them, I haven't since Jimmy and Sasha's wedding.

"Well we have to take a break but, when we get back we'll talk about Jess' book." She smiled until the camera light went off. I walked back over to Rory. I sat next to her and she turned to me.

"You have a step mom?"

"Uh, yeah. Sasha, her and Jimmy got married about a year ago. They were together for a long time but Jimmy's got commitment issues." I told her.

"What's your dad like?"

"Well he's…he's annoying as hell, he won't listen to anybody, when I was in California he never really knew what to do about me, he tried to be my father one day and my friend the next. He has an amazing collection of books and records."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, it sounds like you're a lot like him. But at the same time not."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

**Rory's POV**

"Drive by Patty's I wanna stir up as much trouble as possible!" I told Jess rolling town my window and turning up the stereo.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he yelled over the music. I laughed and looked out the window as we drove around the square stopping at Luke's. We got out, grabbed our bags and headed into the diner, holding hands.

"Mom!" I yelled. She turned around.

"Offspring!" she ran over and hugged me. "Lover Boy!" she hugged Jess, when she pulled back she looked at him. "That was…"

"Surprisingly not weird." He finished for her.

"Yeah. Luke! The kids are here! Come take their bags upstairs!" she yelled towards the back.

"Why can't Jess do it?" he said coming out of the storeroom.

"Cause, I haven't seen Jess in years, he makes better coffee, and I don't have to hassle him for it." She answered matter of factly.

"Fine." Luke grumbled picking up the bags we had dropped by the door.

"So, we figured since Luke officially moved back into the house. You guy's could stay upstairs when you visit." Mom said looking at me.

"Yeah that's fine." I looked around the dinner. Kirk had run out when Jess and I walked in. And now townspeople seemed to be steadily making their way to the diner.

"So quite an entrance you guy's made." She said as Jess poured both of us coffee he had just made.

"She had the stereo turned all the way up and the windows rolled down. Then she made me circle the town." Jess told her.

Mom smirked, "I dare you to drive to Grandma and Grandpa's like that!"

"I don't plan on seeing them this trip." I told her.

"Oops. I already told mom you were coming. And you were bringing Jess."

"Oh great!" Jess and I answered at the same time.

"Hey Jess you mind helping out while you're here?" Luke asked coming down the stairs.

"No problem, I'll close up tonight. I was thinking Rory and I could hang out around town. I promised Liz we would come by, and Rory wants to stop by Lane's so I can meet Steve and Kwan."

"Yeah that'll be good."

"Okay, so Ror, you wanna go now?" he asked me.

"Yeah bye Mom. Bye Luke." I said following Jess outside.

"So where to?"

"Uh, let's go to your mom's I wanna meet her." We started walking towards Liz's. Jess had his arm around my shoulders; I had my arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder. "It's sad that we're the most interesting thing happening in this town."

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised. Anything to do with you attracts their attention. But me and you together, that's front page news." He said and kissed the top of my head. We got to the front door and he rang the bell. A minute later the door swung open and a small blonde woman came out and threw her arms around Jess.

"Jess!"

"Hey mom." He hugged her back.

"And you must be Rory. You look exactly like your mom." She said pulling away and looking at me.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled at her.

"Well come in, come in." she pulled us inside. "Jess, Doula's in her room why don't you go introduce Rory to her. I'll make us something for lunch."

"Okay." We walked down the hall and into what was clearly a little girls room. It was pink and had a mural of a fairytale castle. The little girl in the crib looked up when we came in.

"Jessie!" she yelled standing up and clapping her hands.

"Hey Doula," Jess walked over and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck he kissed her on the cheek and turned her in his arms to face me. "This is Rory. Ror, this is Doula."

"Hi Doula." I said walking towards them. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rory hold." She said pushing Jess away.

"I'm being replaced." He grumbled handing her to me.

**Rory's POV After Lunch**

"Your sister's so cute!" I told Jess as we left his moms house.

"Yeah, so where to next?" he asked.

"Hm…the bridge, we can see Lane tomorrow." We walked to the bridge holding hands. We sat and Jess pulled out a book and read it to me. About an hour later my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. _'Tristan' _flashed across the screen. "Hey Tris," I looked at Jess who was mouthing _'tell him hi for me'_ "Tristan hold on let me put you on speaker Jess wants to say hi." I pressed the speaker button and set the phone between Jess and me. "Okay, what's up?'

"My parents made me come to Hartford for the week. I was promised my cousin, Jacob was coming to visit. And guess what? He isn't." Tristan complained.

"So you're in Hartford?" I asked.

"Yep, for the rest of the week."

"Well, Jess and me are in Stars Hollow for the week. You should come here and hang out with us."

"Yeah, I could actually use your help with something." Jess told him smirking.

"You better not be planning on faking another murder scene!" I said hitting him on the shoulder. On the other end of the phone Tristan started laughing.

"You know what maybe I should come. Is tonight too soon?" Tristan answered.

"No, you remember how to get here?"

"Yep, see you in twenty minutes!" he replied.

"Okay meet us at Luke's." I told him and hung up.

**Jess' POV**

"Luke! We're leaving!" I yelled to the back.

"Okay, don't worry about closing! I'll have Caesar do it!" he yelled back.

"Thanks! Come on." I said to Rory grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Jeez, what's the rush?"

"Everyone in there was staring at us." I told her.

"They still are." She said glancing over her shoulder.

"Well then let's give them something to stare at." I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss.

"Jesus, you two, get a room!" I pulled away and saw Tristan standing there smirking.

"Not a bad idea." I grabbed Rory's hand and started walking away.

"Jess!" she yelled pulling me back.

"Fine, ruin all the fun." I pouted.

She rolled her eyes at me, "So Tris, you want a tour? Last time you didn't really see much except Patty's."

"And Dosee's." he put in.

"And that went so well."

"I thought so." He said shrugging. Rory responded by hitting him on the arm. The three of us started walking down the street. Rory was talking about Sophie's when Tristan stopped. "Uh, Mary, didn't you say Farmer John moved."

"Yeah, why?"

"He's walking towards us." Tristan answered pointing towards Dean who was in fact walking towards us holding hands with some blonde girl that was not his wife. I wrapped my arm around Rory's shoulders pulling her closer to me.

"Well this should be fun." She groaned.

"Oh, don't worry Mare. It will be." Tristan said smirking.

"Yes it will." I agreed.

**A/N- Okay I know it's been forever but, I got stuck in the middle of this and it took me a couple days to get unstuck. Then I had the computer taken away from me. It's pretty long though. Anyway I hope you like it and please review! I won't update unless I get reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay this is chapter eight, and I need your help. From now on I can write shorter chapters and update every other day or I can write longer chapter and update once a week. The shorter chapters will probably be two pages at the least and the longer ones would be around eight pages. It's up to you!**

**Rory's POV**

The three of us continued walking down the street towards Dean. The girl he was with was pointing at something in a shop window. When he turned he stopped dead in his tracks. He was shocked at first but soon that was replaced with an all too familiar emotion, anger. He walked towards us dragging the girl behind him. When we met he looked between Jess and Tristan, before looking at me.

"What the hell, Rory?" he asked angrily.

"Farmer John, long time no see!" Tristan smirked stepping forward.

"I finally found out where you got that name from!" Jess said stepping forward as well. "So how ya been bag boy."

"Rory?" Dean said expecting an explanation.

"You remember Jess and Tristan right?" I asked with a smirk of my own. It was none of his business why they were here.

"Don't tell me you forgot me." Jess said in mock hurt. He put his arm around my waist causing Dean's eyes to bug out. Tristan muffled a laugh.

"Well I have places to be. So it's been good." Tristan said before walking away leaving Jess and me standing there. I looked at the girl who was standing there looking very confused.

"Hi, I'm Rory and this is my boyfriend Jess." I said to her smiling.

She smiled back, "I'm Crystal, it's nice to meet you. How do you guy's know each other?"

"Dean and I dated in high school and he and Jess went to school together. What about you? When did you meet Dean?" I asked.

"We met in Chicago. Dean was visiting his grandparents and I had just moved in next door. This is my first time in Stars Hollow, Dean's told me a lot about it though." I smiled and glanced at Dean's left hand where his wedding ring was absent. I know he and Lindsay got back together after he broke up with me. Mom said they still visited his parents here occasionally, they had been here about a month ago. I guess old habits die hard.

"Well it's was nice to meet you but, we drove from Philly and I'm tired so we should get back to the apartment. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"You live in Philadelphia?"

"Jess does, I'm a journalist and right now I'm working on the Obama campaign trail. It's based there and I got the week off so we came to visit mom and Luke." I told her.

"I hope we'll see each other again! Bye!" she smiled.

"Me too, bye Crystal. Bye Dean." I said with a little wave.

"Nice meeting you." Jess said shaking her hand. He offered his hand to Dean, "Good seeing you." Dean took his hand and Jess gave him a small but sincere smile.

We walked away once we were out of ear shot I turned to Jess, "You really have changed." I told him.

"I have?"

"Four years ago you would have punched him not shook his hand."

"You were always telling me to be nice to him." He said shrugging.

"That was four years ago, now I would rather you punch him."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then _you_ really have changed."

"You can't be nice to everyone."

**A/N-So what do you think? Any ideas where Tristan went? I'm not telling you anything except that it might not be good for Dean. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey everybody! Thank you for your amazing reviews! Here's chapter nine!

**Jess' POV**

"Come on Jess! Get up!" Rory whined shaking my shoulder. I buried my head deeper into the pillows and tried to go back to sleep. "Matt's gonna be here in like twenty minutes!" she continued to shake me. When the shaking didn't work she leaned down and kissed me, slowly.

"No fair!" I objected getting out of my old bed. I had wanted to sleep in Luke's bed since it was bigger but, she insisted we sleep in my old bed. She said she didn't want to sleep in a bed where Luke and Lorelai had slept together.

"Too bad, now get dressed." She said kissing me lightly and pushing me towards the bathroom.

**Rory's POV**

I was waiting in the diner when I saw Matt's car pull up. I got up and ran out the door, "Hey Matt!" I said giving him a hug. In the last week Matt had become a good friend, and I couldn't wait to show him around Stars Hollow.

"Hello Rory. Have you seen how many porcelain unicorn shops there are here?" I laughed and ushered him into the diner.

"This is Luke's, Jess' uncle owns it." I told him.

"Yeah I met Luke once at that open house. He seemed nice." He said. Just then Luke walked from the back and I went up to the counter smiling.

"Hey Luke, this is Matt, Jess' friend. Matt, this is Luke, Jess' uncle." I introduced them.

"Hi Matt it's nice to meet you. Can I get you anything to eat?" Luke asked picking up an order pad.

"Uh…sure." He turned to me, "Rory what do you recommend?"

"Hm, burger, fries, cherry pie and lots of coffee." I declared.

"Sounds good." He agreed.

"Same for me." I said. Jess came through the curtain and I added, "Same for Jess too."

"Hey Matt," Jess greeted giving Matt a half hug/back slap. I never understood why guys couldn't just hug, they have to hit each other.

"Hey," Matt said returning the gesture. We took a seat at the table by the window. "So Rory what's on the agenda?"

"Well we first we'll take you to the Inn. Then we'll give you a tour and introduce you to all the towns' people. Then tonight is the town meeting, you'll love that we always sneak in a bunch of food and throw fries at Taylor when he bugs us. Or at Kirk to make him paranoid." I listed off each thing.

**A/N- Next chapter will be the tour and town meeting. I would write more but I've got a ton of homework! Please review! I know this was supposed to be up yesterday but FF wouldn't let me upload the document! Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey people! Thank you for your reviews! I have been a bit stuck with this chapter, I've been a bit stuck writing anything really. It's been a very hectic week, my cousin had surgery it wasn't really a major surgery pretty routine but I freak out whenever people have surgery. I have a good reason too my teacher went in for a routine surgery and ended up on life support for most of the summer. He's better now and still teaching, he also went in for surgery on Friday so that had basically the whole school freaking out. It went well and so did my cousins but, I've still been stuck. Anyway if this chapter sucks I'm sorry!**

**Rory's POV**

After the three of us finished eating we got in Matt's car and drove to the Inn. "Here we are." I announced as we pulled up.

"Your mom owns this?" Matt asked.

"Co-owns her and her best friend Sookie opened it three years ago. Mom runs it and Sookie's the best chef ever." I told him.

"She not kidding Sookie's completely insane at times but she the most amazing cook." Jess agreed.

"Will I get the chance to sample this amazing cuisine?" Matt asked as we walked up the front steps. I laughed and opened the door, I glanced around there was no sign of my mom anywhere but Michel was standing at the front desk.

"Michel!"

He looked up and scowled at me, "What are you doing here?"

"One day I'll inherit this Inn I'm allowed to be here." I said walking over dragging Jess behind me. Matt followed slowly.

"And them?" he asked indicating Jess and Matt.

"Well, you remember Jess, Luke's nephew. He's my boyfriend and Matt here has a reservation." I said leaning forward and resting my elbows on the desk.

"Right the hoodlum. And what is your last name and I'll check you in?" he said putting on his professional voice as he addressed Matt.

"Hanes," Matt replied.

Michel typed in his name and pulled up his reservation, "Here is your room key, and do you have any luggage?"

"I got it." Matt told him.

"Do you know where mom is?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen." He answered.

"Thanks Michel, I'll show Matt his room." I said before leading Matt and Jess up the stairs. I walked to room four and opened the door. "Ta da! Here's your room." I announced.

"It's nice," he commented walking around.

"So let's go, you have to meet my mom and Sookie." I said pulling him and Jess out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey mom, hey Sook," I greeted walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hey sweets, lover boy," she said smiling at Jess. "And you must be Matt." She said offering her hand.

"And you must be Lorelai, it's nice to finally meet you." He responded shaking her hand.

"You too, you must have so many stories to tell us about Jess." She said with an evil grin.

"Only if you tell yours."

"Deal," she agreed.

"Sookie you remember Jess and this is Matt his friend. Matt this is Sookie the chef here." I said gesturing between them.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Writer. And nice meeting you Matt." Sookie smiled.

"How many people did you tell that I wrote a book?" Jess asked.

"Everyone I know…and a few strangers." I admitted. "And Sook do you have any cookies? Jess and I promised Matt some of your amazing food."

"Sure girly," She went to the pantry and came back a minute later with a bag of cookies. "Here you go."

"Thanks, so we should star the tour. Oh, mom I invited Tristan here today for dinner and the town meeting." I told her.

"Goody, I haven't seen Bible Boy in…six years." She said smiling happily.

"Please don't call him that." I said sighing.

"Hey! You let her call me lover boy but, she can't call him bible boy! That's not fair!" Jess argued.

"What are you four?" I shot back smiling.

"At heart, yes."

**Jess' POV**

"Hey Patty!" Rory yelled waving at the woman leaning against the rail of her dance studio.

"Rory honey, how are you? And Jess, so good to see you two together again! I always told Babbette that you two would end up together! Now who is this young man?" she asked as we walked towards us.

"This is Matt he works with Jess. Matt this is Miss Patty she teaches dance." Rory said walking up the stairs and hugging Patty.

"When will that handsome young man that was with you last night be back?" Patty inquired.

"Tristan will be back tonight. See you at the town meeting!" Rory called as we headed towards Kim's Antiques. "This is the Antique store you can find just about anything in here."

"Great let's go!" Matt said walking towards the door. Rory and I both caught one of his arms.

"NO!" we yelled pulling him back.

"What?"

"Are you crazy we can't go in there!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Mrs. Kim hates me!"

Matt cracked up laughing and I just glared at him. "Why does she hate you?"

"I don't know! She almost came after me with a cricket bat once!"

**Rory's POV Town Meeting**

"Hey Tris!" I yelled waving at Tristan who was standing outside of Luke's. He saw me and jogged over to where Jess, Matt and I were standing.

"Hey Mare, Jess. And your Matt right?"

"Yep, you must be Tristan." Matt said shaking his hand.

"That's me." Tristan confirmed.

"A little help here." Jess who was holding six bags from Luke's begged.

"Oh! Sorry Jess!" I said taking a bag and kissing him lightly. "Let's go, it's about to start!" I lead the way into Miss Patty's we all sat in the back row and opened the food.

"People, People! Your attention please!" Taylor called from the front of the room.

"Hey watch this," Jess said aiming a fry at the back of Kirk's head he released the fry and it hit Kirk. Kirk whipped around and we all turned our attention to Taylor hiding the food.

"Taylor someone threw a fry at me!" Kirk cried.

"Did anybody throw a fry a Kirk?"

"No." everyone said in unison.

"Okay then now on to a very pressing matter that has come to our attention. The return of former hoodlum Jess Mariano and his and Rory Gilmore's reconciled relationship." Taylor said frowning at us.

"What!" Jess and I yelled jumping to our feet. I continued, "Taylor this isn't a town issue! It's none of your damn business!"

"Language! And if we feel it effects the well being of our fine town then it is a town issue!" he argued.

"How the hell does it affect the well being of the town? I don't even live here anymore!" Jess yelled walking towards the front of the room, I followed after telling Matt to go find Luke and tell him to come here.

"Well Rory does!" Taylor shot back.

"Barely! And by the end of the summer not at all! Did you really think when I'm done with this campaign that I'm gonna come home and live here for the rest of my life? No! I'm gonna get a job somewhere and live there and visit here occasionally but that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and can't date!" I yelled.

"We're only trying to help you see what's best!" he said.

"How do you know what's best for me? Okay let's try this, how many of you think my mom and Luke belong together?" Every hand raised and I continued, "How many of you watched them over the years and wanted to bang their heads against a brick wall until they realized that?" Every hand stayed up. "Mom and Luke lost a lot of time together because they were to damn stubborn to realize that their perfect together. I don't wanna be like that! I know that I love Jess and I know that he loves me. I don't wanna waste ten years figuring that out!"

"But…" Taylor started but was cut off by Patty.

"Taylor leave it alone! We all saw how in love they were at seventeen, and now after other relationships and five years passing, their still in love. There is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Thank you, Patty." I said hugging her, before grabbing Jess hand and walking out. Once outside we were outside we walked in silence to the bridge. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge and Jess sat next to me. He wrapped and arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

**Lorelai's POV**

Luke and I ran towards Miss Patty's with Matt behind us. How dare they attack Rory and Jess like that! I ran through the back door and straight into Tristan.

"They left five minutes ago, but they handled it pretty well." He told me.

I turned to Luke, "Where would they be?"

We both thought for a minute before muttering, "The bridge."

"Let's go," I said running in the direction of the rundown bridge. I stopped when I saw them there.

"Lorelai!" Luke grumbled as he crashed into me.

"Shhh…look." I said pointing to Rory and Jess who were sitting with their arms around each other, just staring at the water. "They really do love each other." I stated before turning and walking back to Luke's.

**A/N- So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Okay it's been forever, I'm sorry! I was super busy this week, and homecoming week starts tomorrow so, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Again sorry for the delay, thank you for the reviews! **

**Jess' POV Tuesday Morning**

"Jess!" Luke yelled. I was trying to see how long it would take him to come upstairs, I knew he would be hesitant since Rory and I were staying up here. "JESS!" he yelled louder this time.

"Your very mean, you know that right?" Rory said from her place on the couch.

"JESS! Get down here!" Luke yelled again before I could answer her.

"I'm busy!" I yelled back.

"Busy doing what?!" he yelled, sounding annoyed.

I smirked and was about to answer when Rory spoke up, "Jess Anthony Mariano, don't you dare say what your about to say!"

"How do you know what I'm about to say?" I asked.

"The look on your face, and not only will that permanently scar Luke but, the diner is full!" she answered.

"All the more fun." I said with a shrug.

"BUSY DOING WHAT?!" Luke bellowed.

I looked over at Rory before yelling back, "Rory!"

"JESS!" she yelled at me. She gave me what must have been her withering stare.

"Yes! After all these years I finally got to see your withering stare!" I said coming to sit next to her on the couch. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket _Luke's_ flashed across the screen. "This should be fun," I murmured before answering it. "Hello,"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you." Luke growled into the phone.

"Whatever do you mean Uncle Luke?" I asked sarcastically.

"What kind of joke is that? I have a diner full of people down here! Patty is down here, do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Who said it was a joke? And it means that the whole town will know by…noon, that Rory and I are sleeping together." I said wishing I could see his face.

"Ah jeez!" he commented. "What is it Lorelai? No! No, I will not tell him you said that! Fine! Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Lorelai would like you to know that she said dirty." He deadpanned.

I smirked, "We'll be down in a minute." I told him before hanging up. I turned to Rory, "Well I got a dirty from your mom, and Patty was down there."

She rolled her eyes and got up to go downstairs, I followed her wrapping my arms around her shoulders as we went.

"Jess! Look, look, look, thanks to my trusty digital camera I got your whole phone call on film. Come see all of Luke's funny faces," Lorelai said ushering me over. I walked over and sat next to her she pressed play and we watched the video, then she made me relay the whole conversation from my end so she would understand why he made the faces. After I was finished telling her I went to help Luke.

An hour later Lorelai had gone to work and Rory was sitting at the counter reading. I was wiping down the counter when Taylor walked in; he frowned at both of us before walking over to Luke.

"Lucas, may I have a word?" He asked Luke following him around the diner.

"Don't call me Lucas! What do you want Taylor?" Luke snapped.

"In private?" Taylor asked gesturing to the stairs.

"Not up there, Rory and Jess are staying up there. We can talk in the store room." Luke replied. He walked into the store room with Taylor behind him. About a minute later we heard him yell, "UNBELIEVEABLE! JESS CAN HAVE SEX WITH WHOMEVER THE HELL HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH! I TAKE THAT BACK, SEEING AS JESS AND RORY ARE IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP HE CAN HAVE SEX WITH RORY WHENEVER THE HELL HE WANTS TO! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

I burst out laughing and Rory sat there with wide eyes. Luke stormed out of the store room and shook his head at me. Taylor followed and gave us both evil looks before walking out the door. Matt walked in and I was still laughing with tears coming out of my eyes now.

Matt looked worried and turned to Rory, "What's wrong with Jess?"

"The whole town found out we're having sex and Taylor came in here to talk to Luke. Luke ended up yelling at him that we could have sex whenever we wanted." She told him. Then Matt started laughing and she just frowned at us.

**A/N- Basically that was just fluff, funny fluff though. I will try my hardest to update again by Wednesday. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- It has been a very long time and I'm sooo sorry! This story is gonna end in one of two ways I'm not sure which yet. It has at least five more chapters and possibly a sequel; the sequel won't happen until January or February though. Anyways I'm really sorry about the delay. Enjoy!**

**Rory's POV Friday**

Jess and I were at the Inn mom had convinced us both to work from here today since it was our last day and we had dinner at the grandparents tonight. Thankfully it was only my grandpa since grandma had a DAR event. Jess was reading a manuscript that Truncheon was considering publishing and I was working on my next piece.

Jess sighed and looked up at me; we were sitting in the reception area near the front desk. "I don't feel so good." He stated.

"You felt fine last night." I commented glancing up and smirking at him.

"Dirty!" mom exclaimed from the desk.

"Really, I think I'm coming down with something." Jess said putting on a serious face.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh…I have a headache and I think I'm getting some kind of rash." He said.

"Oooh! I know what's wrong you have Gilmoreitits." Mom stated proudly.

"Well let's see the rash," I prompted ignoring my mom.

"Uh…" he started. "Fine! I don't wanna go to dinner!"

"To bad Dodger," I looked up to see him smile at the nickname.

**Jess' POV Friday the Gilmore Mansion**

"You ring it." Lorelai said nudging Rory.

"I don't wanna ring it you ring it." She replied nudging her back.

"No. Jess you ring it." Lorelai said nudging me.

"I'm definitely not ringing it." I told her.

"Alright I'm ringing it." Rory said stepping forward and ringing the doorbell. A minute later her grandfather came to the door.

"Rory!" he exclaimed wrapping her in a hug. "Hello Lorelai," he said once he had released Rory. "And you must be Jess." He said addressing me.

"Yes sir, it's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You too. Alright everyone com in, come in it's humid out there." He said ushering us through the door. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked us as we walked to the living room.

"I'll have a martini Dad." Lorelai said as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I'll have soda Grandpa." Rory told him.

"Me too." I agreed sitting next to her on the couch.

He mad our drinks and brought them over to us. "So Lorelai where's Luke tonight?"

"April's flying in from New Mexico tonight and he went to pick her up. She's spending a week here before she goes to science camp." Lorelai told him taking a sip of her drink.

"Well that's good." He said drinking some of his own drink. He turned to look at me, "Tell me Jess what do you do?"

"I write, I wrote one book that was published by a small publishing company in Philadelphia. There wasn't any money in it and, they only printed like five hundred copies but, it was pretty amazing to see the finished book. I work there now we put out about five books a month." I told him.

"You wrote a book? I can't say I know many twenty-two year olds who can say that. Do you go to school?" he asked seeming truly interested.

"I dropped out of high school, but later I got my GED and took classes at a small college in Philadelphia, I got my bachelors last December." I answered.

"That's early isn't it?"

"Yes, the school allowed students to move along at whatever pace we wanted. I finished in about a year and a half."

"That's quite an accomplishment." He congratulated.

"Thank you."

"I assume with your line of work that you enjoy reading?" he asked.

"Very much."

"That's wonderful, what have you read?" he asked.

Lorelai jumped in, "I think the list of what he hasn't read would be shorter. You should have seen Luke's apartment when he lived there, it was more books than air."

"That wasn't even close to all my books." I told her smirking.

"Well then what kind of books do you read." Richard asked seemingly pleased.

"Classics. Hemmingway's my favorite." I told him hoping he didn't share the same opinion of Hemmingway as Rory.

"Really? I have a first edition in my office. Would you like to see it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I agreed and we both stood.

**A/N- Okay I always thought that Richard would like Jess so in this story he does. I'm not gonna promise when the next update will be up but, probably within a week. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hey everybody! Sorry bout the delay, I wasn't gonna write this today because I jammed my finger yesterday! Okay this chapter skips ahead to August, I hope you like it!**

**Jess' POV**

I sat and waited for her plane to come in. It was August, the end of the campaign, and the end of our long distance relationship. A lot had happened since June, Rory had gotten a position at the New York Times. And I had been named manager of the New York extension of Truncheon Books. We were going to share an apartment in the city and drive home to Stars Hollow every weekend we were free. We would be heading home when her plane arrived. This weekend would be the long-awaited Gilmore/Danes wedding. It would be held in the town square which Lorelai had covered in royal blue and white. They would spend the rest of August in Maine, and Rory and I would stay in Stars Hollow making a few trips to New York to move the rest of her stuff into our apartment.

My thoughts were interrupted when the arrival of her plane was announced. About twenty minutes later she walked through security and ran to where I stood.

"Jess!" she yelled wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"Hey, you miss me?" I laughed holding her close.

"You have no idea." She pulled back enough to place a sweet kiss on my lips, before pulling away completely but still holding onto my hand. "Let's go I want to get home and see mom!"

"As you wish." I agreed shouldering one of her bags and leading the way out of the airport.

"Uh, Jess? What's in the barrels?" she asked indicating the three barrels in my backseat.

"Oh, lobsters, for the wedding." I explained.

"Live lobsters?"

"Unfortunately yes, they were supposed to be cooked but the dumb asses that sold them to me thought I wanted _live_ lobsters and gave me these. I swear Luke owes me." I vowed.

"So there are live lobsters in your backseat?"

"Yeah and I know that should bother me more than it does. But live lobsters are better than the live swans your mother wanted me to transport here from a place that them rents out in Philly." I shrugged.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Jeez! My mother has gotten even crazier!" she exclaimed.

"Yes she has." I agreed.

**A/N- Okay really short I know. But the next chapter will be really long, I promise! This story has two maybe three chapters left. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Again it's been awhile, sorry! I want to thank everyone that reviewed! **

**Jess' POV**

I paced the length of the apartment for the fifty-sixth time. Where was Luke?! He had promised to meet me here an hour ago! I stopped pacing and looked around. Surprisingly this place had changed; I guess that's what having a daughter does to you. It was hard to believe it had been almost six years since I had first set foot in this town and this apartment. I thought back to that day and smiled remembering the raft Luke had used as a mattress. He was the first person who ever truly cared for me, he was more of a father to me than my real father, those were the reasons I needed him now. I jumped when the door swung open causing Luke to look at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes…well, actually I don't know."

"What's going on?" Without answering him I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box. I set it on the table and Luke reached out hesitantly to pick it up. He snapped it open, "You're going to propose." He stated.

"Yeah what do you think?" I questioned taking the box back from him.

"I think…you should have the wedding by that river near the old inn." He said before pulling me into a fatherly embrace.

"Thanks. And Luke? I'd like you to be my best man."

"Of course. I'm proud of you Jess. I love you."

"Getting soft there Uncle Luke? Love you too."

"Luuuuke," A voice sing-songed from downstairs. "Luke are you here?" A pause. "Okay, never mind then. Jeeeess," It sang this time.

I smirked at Luke, "Your future wife is crazy."

"She's your future aunt/mother-in-law." He retorted. "Can you watch the diner for a little while I have to call Chuck?"

I nodded and headed downstairs, "Hey Lorelai." I greeted.

"Give me coffee, Lover Boy." She commanded. I smirked and placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her. She took a long sip and smiled, "Mmm, some things never change."

"Especially not in this town." I gestured to the wall behind me, "I wrote that _six_ years ago. This place probably hasn't been painted since it was built either."

"Not true! I made Luke paint it in…2000." She said proudly.

"How did you manage that?"

"Never underestimate the persuasive powers of Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, I won't." I said seriously before walking away to refill coffee. Rory walked in and sat next to her mother I returned to the counter and handed her a cup of coffee. "Hey babe," I greeted giving her a quick kiss.

I looked over at Lorelai who was pretending to gag, "Okay I'm leaving! You guys are way too cutesy. Tell Luke bye for me!"

With that she was out the door and I turned back to Rory, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll have a burger and fries. Oh! And more coffee!" I stepped in the kitchen to tell Caesar her order before leaning forward on the counter to talk to her. "Where is Luke anyway?" she asked.

"Probably hiding from your crazy mother." She hit me playfully on the shoulder and I continued. "He's upstairs talking to his meat guy. Hey do you want to go to the movies tonight? Pippi Longstocking is playing."

"Oooh! Yeah, what time is it? I promised Lane I would come over later."

"Not until seven. You have plenty of time to go see Lane." I told her.

"Okay I'll meet you back here. See you later!" she kissed me then headed out the door in the direction of Lane's apartment. This was sure to be an interesting night all I had to do was talk to Lorelai. I told Caesar I had an errand to run and walked out the door in the direction of the Dragonfly. When I got there Lorelai was having an argument with that French guy.

She saw me approach and waved him off affectively dismissing him and whatever problem he had, "Hey Jess what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" I asked nervous.

"Of course come on we can talk in my office." She led me to her office and we sat down. "So what is it?"

"I want to ask Rory to marry me." I blurted out. When Lorelai was silent I grew more nervous and continued, "I know we've only been back together for a couple months but, I love Rory, I never stopped. I know I was an ass back then and the thing I regret most in my life is not treating her right before. I'm different now I know that I can't run from my problems and I know that we won't always be on cloud nine but what I know most is that I refuse to be like my father."

I looked into Lorelai's eyes and saw tears welling in them, "I never had a doubt in my mind that you would be the one to marry her. I know you meant everything you just said, if you're looking for my permission you have it. Welcome to the family." She walked around her desk and pulled me into a hug. Her words echoed in my head, it was good to finally have a family. A complete family.

**A/N- Now I know Luke and Jess were both a little mushy but Jess who is practically his son tells him he is gonna ask the girl he's been in love with for the last six years to marry him. So the next chapter will be up within a week. Recently I've had really bad writers block but it is officially gone and I couldn't be happier! Reviews will help it stay gone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I no it's been forever and I'm so sorry! This was my first story so I'm really sad to be ending it. I've rewritten this chapter like five times, and I'm finally just gonna write and post before I can change my mind.**

**Jess' POV**

I heard a knock on the bathroom door as I finished putting gel in my hair.

"Yeah?" I called.

Rory opened the door and smiled, "You and your hair." She teased.

"You love it." I retorted.

"Yes I do." She agreed stepping forward and placing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth. I smiled and washed the excess gel of my hands; I dried them and followed her out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my wallet and keys off the table and turned to Rory, "Lets go." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the apartment. Once outside I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into my side. We walked slowly down the sidewalk towards the Black, White and Red Movie Theater. When we got there she went to save us a seat and I bought popcorn.

As I sat down next to her she turned to me, "What took so long?"

"She didn't layer the butter, so I had her redo it." I told her smiling.

Rory curled into my side on the red couch as the movie started. About three quarters of the way through the movie she nudged me with her elbow, "We need more popcorn." She whispered.

I kissed her temple, "The movies almost over, just finish that." I whispered back.

She nodded and became entranced in the movie once again, I watched her with a small smile. About ten minutes later, as she reached into the popcorn tub, her nose scrunched up and she looked down. She pulled out a blue velvet box and looked at it curiously, she opened it.

"Jess?" she said quietly. I removed my arm from her shoulders and slid off the couch and onto one knee. I took the box from her hand and looked up at her.

"Rory, I love you, I've loved you since the minute I stepped into your room almost six years ago. I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" I asked staring into her crystal eyes.

"Of course." She answered before pulling me into a deep kiss. I smiled into the kiss and slipped the ring onto her finger. As we pulled apart I heard clapping and looked around to see Lorelai, Luke, Liz, Patty, Kirk, Lulu, Babbette, Morey, Andrew, Taylor, and Gypsy sitting in the back row of chairs. "I love you." Rory laughed.

"Me too, baby."

**A/N- So that's it! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys you're awesome! Look for the sequel in a couple months and review!**


End file.
